


Suit & his Birds

by grellagainstgrossness



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [41]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grellagainstgrossness/pseuds/grellagainstgrossness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doll stumbles across an unexpected sight with their newest circus member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit & his Birds

Doll almost didn’t recognize the figure kneeling by the entrance to the tent. “Suit!” she greeted cheerfully as she returned from washing up, towel draped happily around her neck. “Wha’re ya lookin’ at?”

In response, he held up a hand in the universal sign for _stop,_ and Doll obeyed with surprise. Slowly, he stood up and turned - “Christ!” she exclaimed, eyes widening. He had- Suit had- _He had a bird on his **finger!**_

She gaped, simply beyond saying anything as he very carefully approached her. “Suit!? How did ya- Ya have a _bird_ on yer  _ **finger!**_ ” Doll couldn’t manage anything else.

And Suit - Suit _smiled._ Maybe. It was just slight, it was very small, but it was there. She was ~~absolutely~~ sure of it. “If you’re patient, you can get them to come to you.”

“Oh… Really?” Automatically, she reached out to touch it. Without thinking. Oops. Predictably, before her fingers managed to graze its feathers, the bird took up with a flap and left behind the stunned girl and poor Suit with his empty finger.

Crikey, now she felt _awful._ “I’m sorry, Suit.” Doll apologized miserably. “I dinna mean ta scare off yer bird.”

He let out a puff of air that was his trademark sigh - Suit had patience that went on forever, she swore - and reached up to adjust his glasses. “No matter. Will you remember what I stated next time?”

She frowned, considering. “Ta… wait fer it?”

Suit nodded, and Doll’s grin reappeared. “I will! Promise! You’ll see!”

His face changed, and it wasn’t quite a smile, but it wasn’t quite apathetic, either, so Doll would count that as a win for the day. “Good.”

~~She’d get him to smile one day.~~


End file.
